Slide
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Lavi feels forgotten by Tyki and starts ignoring him. What do they do to get each other's attention. Rated T so no one gets butthurt/Fail summaries are fail/TykiXLavi/AU/For 100 Theme Challenge/Somewhat based on true events


**Hey guys~ Finally got another fic up! And I didn't procrastinate on this! xD Anyway, yes this is somewaht based on true events. But only like the first half. The rest I made up with fluffy goodness x3 Also, in this fic, Lavi is a sophomore and Tyki is a junior. Hope you enjoy!  
>Tyki, Lavi, and Allen (c) to Katsura Hoshino<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since Tyki got a new boyfriend, things have been different. Sure Lavi was happy for him, but…well he just missed Tyki. Allen was ignoring him for some unknown reason, and Lavi really didn't have that many dear friends he could trust. Tyki was pretty much all Lavi had. And now Tyki was leaving him, too…<p>

~SPACE~

It was another typical boring day at school. Lavi had sat somewhat from Tyki and his other friends during lunch. He kept his nose in a book and tried not to talk unless necessary. He was pretty sure no one even noticed he was there; even when he was brought up in the conversation.

After lunch, Lavi walked ahead and left everyone, including Tyki, to say their goodbyes before class. Lavi was halfway to his study block when he heard Tyki call after him. His heart fluttered with a bit of joy, hope, and loneliness at the sound of Tyki's voice. But that feeling disappeared quickly at the sound of Tyki's boyfriend, Shawn call after him.

Lavi quietly sped up his pace. Maybe Tyki would notice and glomp him from behind to try to cheer Lavi up like he always did. Instead, he came up next to Lavi and with a teasing yet hurt filled voice said, "Fine. Ignore me then." Lavi's heart stopped. _'What? No! You're wrong that's not what I mean!'_ Lavi just wanted to scream that at Tyki but his voice wouldn't work. _'I just want you to know I'm still here,'_ he thought with a tear.

That's _all_ he wanted to say. That one sentence would have helped fix everything. But, of course, Lavi couldn't say it. He hated talking about his feelings. It _always_ ended up with someone or himself getting hurt. Lavi certainly didn't want the thin bond he shared with Tyki to break.

Lavi sat silently in study block, not doing impossible geometry homework (_'When am I going to need this anyway?'_) and half paying attention to his book. He didn't want to talk to Tyki so he planned on leaving and going to class by himself. But of course, that may only make it worse.

He stood at the end of the hall and waited for Tyki. 'God he's taking forever.' Lavi decided to count to ten then go on to class. _'1…2…3…4…5…6…'_ He then saw Tyki coming out of the hall. Somewhat reluctantly, he joined Tyki as they walked to meet with their friend and Shawn.

~SPACE~

After school, Lavi semi-raced to meet with Kanda and get to the bus on time. Before he made it out the door, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the mass of kids pouring out of the school. "What do you want, Tyki? I'm going to miss my bus."

"I want to know what your problem is. Why are you avoiding me, Lavi?" Hurt glowed in Tyki's golden eyes.

"I…" Lavi started. He was interrupted by the sound of the buses starting up. "My mom'll get pissed, Tyki." The hurt grew a bit more. But Tyki know he couldn't keep Lavi there.

"Fine. I'll be waiting at our spot. I won't leave until you come to talk to me," Tyki promised. Lavi quickly nodded his head in understanding and ran to his bus, just barely making it.

~MORE SPACE~

Lavi was attempting to do his homework, constantly looking over his shoulder at the clock. _'It's already almost ten._ _Plus it said it was going to snow tonight. There's no way he'd still be there…'_ But Lavi knew Tyki better than that. Lavi grabbed his jacket and another then sprinted out the door with his mother calling out after him. _'Tyki's too stupid to wear a jacket.'_ As he ran down the street, snow started to fall. _'Tyki!'_ Lavi ran as fast as he could, his legs starting to ache and his lungs screaming for air.

Lavi finally came up to the park and saw Tyki at the top of the slide. "Tyki!" he shouted with the little amount of air he still had. Tyki didn't respond. Lavi shot up the play building thing and made his way to the top of the slide. Of course, Tyki was wearing just a T-shirt, a par of jeans, and some old sneakers. And his eyes were closed. Lavi shook Tyki's shoulder a bit and Tyki's eyes opened.

"Finally! You take forever, you know that?" Tyki said, pulling out his ear buds. 'Ear buds?'

"Bastard!" Lavi shouted, throwing the extra jacket in Tyki's face. "I thought you died or something in the freaking cold weather! Don't freaking do that to me Tyki!" Tears started to well up in the red-head's visible eye as Tyki grabbed his hand.

"Lavi, if you're that worried then come sit next to me and warm me up." Tyki put the jacket on and zipped it up. Lavi sat down in between Tyki's legs and leaned against his chest, Tyki wrapping his arms around Lavi's stomach. Lavi was surprised that there was enough room for the both of them. "You still didn't answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Great. Tyki just _had_ to go and ruin such a nice moment with the _one_ thing Lavi didn't want to talk about. But he guessed that Tyki, at least, deserved an explanation. Lavi took a deep breath and started talking, though it was barely a whisper, Tyki could still hear him. "You're _always_ with Shawn, Tyki. You _know_ how I feel about relationships. You do. Don't even try to fake it." Lavi's voice grew a bit louder with each sentence. "Plus, you never talk to me anymore. I know you don't have a cell phone and can't anymore but…even the stupid phone calls from your house out of boredom stopped…. You're my best friend, Tyki. I love you more than you can imagine and I just felt like you forgot about me." Tyki could hear Lavi's voice cracking. "I thought if I ignored you, you would notice me." Lavi sat up to face Tyki, tears streaming down his face. "I just didn't want to lose you."

Tyki sat in silence, listening to Lavi's small cries and sniffles. "Lavi." Lavi stopped crying and wiped his eyes to look at Tyki clearly. "Let me see your phone." Lavi pulled out his phone and handed it to Tyki. The silence was filled with the small beeps from the keyboard. Tyki then closed the phone and gave it back to Lavi.

"Tyki, what did you-?" The rest of Lavi's question was lost with Tyki's kiss. Lavi stared at the closed eyes of the Portuguese man in shock. Lavi's mind went blank. He didn't move, or breathe. He could barely remember what his name was. Tyki stayed there for a few more moments, enjoying Lavi's company. He then backed away and smirked at the blushing red-head in front of him. "What was that for?"

Tyki giggled ridiculously at Lavi's reaction. "L-Look at your phone," he managed to say. Lavi got to the last message sent and read it aloud. "Hey, Shawn. Tyki here. I just wanted to say thank you for the memories, but I can't be with you anymore. I've met someone else. It's nothing entirely personal, you were a great boyfriend and I loved you and everything; but I just love this person more. I hope you understand and that we can still be friends.

Lavi looked from his phone, to Tyki, then back to his phone. "Well DAMN." Tyki burst out laughing, loving Lavi's reaction. "Tyki! Now he's going to blow up my phone!"

"N-No he won't." Tyki said in between giggles. "He's just going to mope or something till Monday and wonder if he did anything wrong."

"Tyki that's mean!" Lavi said, playfully slapping Tyki's arm. Tyki giggled again.

"What can I say? I take pleasure in other people's pain. Well, except for you, that is. I'm sorry I made you feel like I forgot you, Lavi. I never meant to. I would _never_ hurt you intentionally. You know that," Tyki said, giving Lavi a peck on the cheek, turning Lavi's face red. "Lavi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Lavi said a little bit eagerly.

"Do you love me?" The question shocked Lavi a bit, but he understood what Tyki was trying to ask.

"More than words can describe." Tyki smiled at that.

"Hehe. Then let your lips do the talking." Tyki cupped Lavi's cheek and pressed their lips together. Lavi kissed back as he entwined one hand in Tyki's hair and the other with the hand on his face. Tyki took that chance to snake his other hand around Lavi's waist and pull them closer. _'Pure. Bliss,'_ they both thought.

They eventually separated for air, staring into each other's eyes with gentle smiles on their faces. Lavi started to gently massage Tyki's scalp while Tyki drew small circles on Lavi's side. "Lavi, I love you so much."

Lavi blushed. "I love you, too, Tyki." They shared one last kiss before walking home hand in hand in the gently falling snow. Finally. Lavi finally got his best friend back. Things didn't go back to normal, exactly, but that was okay. It was much better than before. And they both knew that neither would forget that night. For that night was the beginning of everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Made for the 100 Theme Challenge on dA. Theme: Emotion. Did I do good? Huh? Huh? Why don't you leave a comment! Rate! Favorite for god's sake! xD That would make me oh so very happy since my week's been kinda crappy...<br>**

**Anyway, love you guys, baiiii~**


End file.
